Be Alone
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Chapter from Shuffle Prompts on Ao3. Song: Be Alone Artist: Paramore Album:Paramore Jensen X Darcy


Be Alone

Paramore

Paramore

Darcy Lewis x Jake Jensen

* * *

"I just don't get it." Tony said as he followed Darcy passed her pile of Luggage and into the kitchen where the residents of Avengers tower were gathered.

"What's not to get? I'm going on vacation for two weeks. End of story."

"That's not what I'm having trouble wrapping my mind around." He continued having now gained the full attention of everyone present.

"The irony of a genius not understanding something so simple is not lost on any of us." Clint teased.

"Shh." Tony hushed violently. "What I don't understand," he emphasized the first part toward Clint. "Is why you're going on vacation, for two weeks, completely alone." He explained. "I realize where your going is gorgeous, but you don't think all that silence won't drive you nuts?"

"Alone? Seriously?" Bucky piped in. Clint's scowl conveyed his annoyance about as much as Bucky's blatant glare. Between him and Clint there was some major crushage going on. Darcy had made it clear that she didn't date co-workers so neither was pursuing her, but it didn't stop either of them from still liking her.

"Yes, alone. The point of going to a secluded bohemian jungle cabana is to get away from everything. And it won't be silent, I'll be able to hear the waves crashing and the island wildlife off in the distance. It's going to be so relaxing."

Jane laughed. "Translation, she thinks we're all nuts and is looking forward to getting away from the insanity."

"That too." Darcy grinned.

"Excuse me, miss Lewis, Mr. Hogan has arrived and is currently loading your luggage into the car. Departure for the airport is estimated in six minutes."

"Thanks Jarvis." She replied smiling brightly at the team. "Alright guys, hugs and I'm off."

* * *

Darcy pulled up the long the sandy driveway and parked just beyond the wall of vegetation surrounding the property. She got out and looked up at the small little cottage made of teque. It was raised off the ground by tall posts making the only way to get up a large staircase.

She grabbed her bags out of the trunk and trekked up the stairs and into the house. She sighed, setting her bags aside by the door and breathing in the warm sea air as it drafted through the house. The house inside was as beautiful as the outside. Inside was the same hard wood from floor to ceiling and in the main room was a small kitchen, dining area and living room. Against the far wall was a sliding door leading to the pool and to the right another sliding door closing off the only bedroom to the rest of the house.

The bedroom door was open, giving the trail of rose petals a clear path toward the bed. She followed it, smiling when she came upon the bed surrounded by rose petals and white tea lights. To her left was a glass door, left open and looking out over the ocean from the balcony. And just beyond those doors; the man she never thought she'd get to hold ever again.

"Hey beautiful." Jake Jensen said, turning from the railing with a big smile. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, her hand reaching for his dog tag around her neck. She walked toward him slowly, standing toe to toe. She reached up, her hand gently running along his cheek as of she were trying to prove to herself that he was real.

"They told me you were dead; a traitor." She finally said the tears slipping down her face.

"I know, I know I'm so sorry babe." He pulled her close running a hand through her hair. "But it's all good now, I'm alive, I'm here." Darcy buried her head in his chest, taking a deep breath, remembering his scent for what felt like so long ago.

"I swear to Thor, Jake Jensen, if you ever do that to me again I'll hunt you down and drag you home by your goatee." She threatened. Jensen smiled.

"Yes ma'am." He replied leaning down and sealing the promise with a kiss. When they pulled apart Darcy smiled wickedly up at him.

"Good. Now, I told my team I was coming out here to be alone. So," She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up, securing her legs around his waist. "Let's be alone, together."


End file.
